The present technology relates to a structure of a vent of an electronic apparatus.
An electronic apparatus is disclosed in PCT Patent Publication No. WO2014/185311 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) which includes a frame to which various parts provided in the electronic apparatus are attached, an upper cover that covers the upper side of the frame, and a lower cover that covers the lower side of the frame. The frame has an outer periphery formed so as to surround the various parts provided in the electronic apparatus (particularly, a cooling fan, a heatsink, a power supply unit, an optical disk drive and so forth). A circuit board is disposed at the upper side of the cooling fan and the heatsink. The circuit board is covered with a chassis formed from metal.